


Ingrediente secreto

by Vardeldur



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, One Shot, Other, teatime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur
Summary: La amabilidad de Ukitake es capaz de reconfortar hasta el más depresivo de los shinigamis.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ingrediente secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Tite Kubo.
> 
> Ambientación: Un par de semanas después de la traición de Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru y Tousen Kaname a la Sociedad de Almas.

—¡Despierta, Izuru! ¡Izuru…!

—¿Uh…?

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Capitán Ukitake!

Kira se sentó lo más rápido que pudo tras estar durmiendo hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Al menos 15 botellas vacías de alcohol se encontraban esparcidas alrededor del escritorio en la oficina del capitán de la Tercera División. El lugar estaba tal como Ichimaru Gin lo dejó, a excepción de los envases de sake que el teniente bebió durante la noche. Izuru observó a su alrededor y, avergonzado, inclinó su cabeza disculpándose.

—Todos están buscándote, Kira. Pensé que era obvio que estarías aquí ya que… No importa, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el capitán de la decimotercera con su habitual amabilidad, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Perdóneme, capitán Ukitake —volvió a disculparse mientras se ponía de pie —Esto es horrible, lo sé. Por favor, permítame explicarle…

—Calma —sonrió —Cada quien afronta las cosas a su manera, pero te estás haciendo daño con esto —recogió una botella del suelo y la movió delante suyo para dejarla sobre el escritorio finalmente —Ah, como te decía… Todos están buscándote. Hay papeleo pendiente que debes entregar y las demás divisiones no pueden continuar sus labores sin él…

Kira bajó la mirada. ¿Tan obvio era lo afectado que estaba debido a la traición de su capitán? Se sintió avergonzado. Por fortuna los documentos estaban terminados sobre una pila de papeles en el escritorio.

—Aquí están. Iba a entregárselos temprano, pero… Como verá, me quedé dormido… —tomó el papeleo correspondiente y se lo mostró a Jushiro.

—Tranquilo. Sabía que el trabajo estaba hecho —recibió los documentos, sonriendo amable —A pesar de tu problema con la bebida, sé que eres muy responsable y trabajador —lo animó, haciendo que Kira se sonrojara —Bien, debo irme… Yo entregaré estos papeles, pero promete que en la tarde irás conmigo a beber el té, ¿de acuerdo?

El instinto paternal de Ukitake Jushiro empatizaba con todos y Kira Izuru no sería la excepción. El aura del capitán pareció contagiarlo de serenidad, así que su rostro cambió de una expresión avergonzada y triste a una más tranquila.

—Muchas gracias, capitán Ukitake. Ahí estaré… Usted es muy amable.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Kira. Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda en momentos difíciles —se dio media vuelta —Te veo después —agregó y salió de la oficina con un paso tranquilo.

Una vez que Ukitake se fue, Izuru se dispuso a recoger las botellas del piso. No era primera vez que se emborrachaba en la oficina de su antiguo capitán buscando alguna nota u objeto con una posible explicación. Contó las botellas de sake y sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Era mejor que ya dejara de beber o terminaría con alguna enfermedad crónica por el resto de su vida al igual que el capitán de la decimotercera, aunque no fuera a causa de lo mismo.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción de los quehaceres extra que estaba obligado concretar desde que estaba a cargo de su división. Gracias a la nostalgia, el trabajo doble y los continuos emborrachamientos, su mente estaba colapsando. Sin embargo, era una persona fuerte que continuaba cumpliendo con su labor de teniente. Después de todo, eso era todo lo que le quedaba de Gin: el puesto que este le había otorgado.

Suspiró y olió con asco la manga de su uniforme que desprendía un intenso olor a alcohol. Estaba tan atareado que no se había cambiado, así que se dirigió a los baños para tomar una ducha. No supo cuánto tiempo dejó que el agua casi hirviendo cayera por su cabeza y espalda, hasta que miró por la ventanilla y notó el color anaranjado hermoso y típico del atardecer.

—Ay, ¡no! —detuvo el agua, se secó y vistió en tiempo récord.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba en la entrada de la Decimotercera División. Se dirigió hasta el patio, buscando a quien consultarle dónde se encontraba el capitán, pero no había nadie.

—¡Justo a tiempo, Kira! El agua está a punto de hervir —la voz de Ukitake salió desde la puerta de las cocinas del cuartel, cuyas ventanas daban al extenso patio —Me alegra que estés aquí. Por fortuna hoy todos terminaron temprano su trabajo, así que aquí está perfecto para relajarse.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —entró a la cocina —Muchas gracias por la invitación, capitán.

—Puedo hacerlo —respondió mientras vertía el brebaje en una de las tazas, sin embargo, casi volteó todo el contenido al toser repentinamente —Ay, no… Kira, mejor hazlo tú —rio nervioso mientras dejaba la tetera a un lado y se llevaba la manga del haori a la boca.

Izuru terminó de servir las dos tazas de té. Ukitake sacó unas cuantas galletas recién hechas desde un horno acomodado en un rincón. Pocos minutos después, ambos se encontraban en el patio sentados sobre una manta color crema, con una bandeja con las tazas y la tetera a un costado, y con una bandeja de galletas de distintos sabores al otro. Kira sonreía con serenidad, sintiéndose en confianza y compañía después de mucho tiempo.

—Están deliciosas —comentó el rubio, tras comer pausadamente un par de galletas —¿Usted las preparó?

—Por supuesto —respondió tras darle un sorbo a su té —Las de frambuesa son mis favoritas, pero las de jengibre no están nada mal... Kira, si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre lo que sea, recuerda que puedes hacerlo conmigo, pero por favor, no recurras al sake, que solo te dañarás el hígado —bromeó.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Y no se preocupe, que ya vacié las botellas que me quedaban por el alcantarillado... —suspiró con pesadez, sin saber si lo que había hecho era algo bueno o derechamente una estupidez.

—Es una medida drástica, pero infalible —sostuvo la taza de té con ambas manos.

—El problema es que si Rangiku-san y Hisagi-san me invitan a beber, no podré decir que no —suspiró.

Ukitake rio con suavidad.

—Pero no necesariamente tienen que beber... —agregó.

—Tratándose de ellos, eso es difícil —se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo, cayendo en cuenta de que siempre que se reunía con sus amigos o estos lo invitaban a alguna reunión fuera del trabajo, era solo para beber sake.

—¿Sucede algo, Kira?

—Oh, no... No es nada. ¿Ha probado el té de flores de lavanda mezclado con cedrón? —preguntó y Ukitake negó con la cabeza mientras mordía una galleta —Entonces mañana le traeré un frasco con la mezcla, no se arrepentirá de probarlo.

Continuaron conversando sobre distintas infusiones. Ambos tenían un gusto refinado. Los minutos avanzaron con tranquilidad y una calma que Izuru jamás pensó volver a tener después de lo mal que había estado sintiéndose. Dejó la taza de té sobre la bandeja de madera y estiró sus piernas a la par que apoyaba sus manos a los costados y observaba el cielo. Se sintió a gusto como nunca, quizás tanto como cuando compartía con Renji Abarai y Momo Hinamori en la Academia.

—Ciertamente el cielo está hermoso hoy —Ukitake tomó el último sorbo de su té, observando lo mismo que Kira.

—Capitán Ukitake —mordió una galleta, disfrutándola aún más por ser la última —Usted hizo estas galletas, ¿cierto? Estaban deliciosas —comentó después de comerla.

—Sí, la repostería es algo que me gusta mucho —respondió y luego se llevó la mano a la boca para disimular su tos —Pero no muy a menudo puedo preparar cosas, ya sabes.

—¿Podría darme la receta, por favor? —cruzó las piernas y se inclinó para observar mejor al capitán —Tal vez yo podría prepararlas por usted —"Para volver a tomar el té", pensó. Ese atardecer estaba resultando tan grato que deseó que se volviera a repetir todas las veces posibles, pero sería imprudente de su parte comentarlo.

—Por supuesto, Kira. Verás... —levantó el dedo índice para que el teniente pusiera toda su atención en lo que iba a decir —Lleva lo típico que todas las galletas, pero mi ingrediente secreto es... —hizo una pausa, pensativo.

Izuru se acercó un poco para escucharlo con atención.

—Mucho, pero mucho cariño —Jushiro agregó finalmente, sonriendo con dulzura.

El rubio sonrió, complacido con la respuesta. Apoyó su mentón entre sus manos a la par que sus codos en sus rodillas, observando con admiración y paz al hombre de largo cabello blanco.

—... Algo que solo usted tiene de forma tan pura e infinita, capitán Ukitake.


End file.
